NNAF
Disclaimer: This may or may not be canon to Defend the Statue Remaster. A Work In Progress. Overview The National Noob Air Force or by its acronym, NNAF is a faction of the Noobs which exists in the Defend the Statue Remaster Universe. It is also a subdivision of the NMON. As known from the name, it houses prominent pilots and are currently stationed at the NNAF Air Force Base and their planes appear at the NNAF Hangar Bay which is miles away from the NMON Military Base. These pilots range from rookies to all the way to the most elite of ranks such as Captain. Their duty is to serve the homeland of fellow Noobs back home and protect them from any threats. In terms of victory, they it to revive their nationalist views and continue the everlasting pride of their nation. Lore Since the creation of the military organization in 2011, the NNAF would patrol the skies in the midst of sudden enemies that might have invaded. Most of the time NNAF pilots will not work near their territory, instead they like to launch an assault on a very dangerous enemy: The Defenders. There has been many rumors of why they chose them as a target but the most popular and likely option is for currency. The Defenders were considered very wealthy, having lots of robux and tix to maintain their land of ROBLOXIA. To The Defenders, they were called Aerial Noobs and Calamity Airships and it can be concluded why. Seeing this, the NNAF were strategic in raiding them and The Defenders also had one disadvantage, they were mainly on the land. The NNAF decided it would be the best plan of action to strike in the Statue's Assault of 2072 while being in the air. They were success in the earlier years, but were quickly overwhelmed as ARJs are struck with the explosive and the high tech ranged weapons. Since then, CAAS and ARJs were also alongside each other to give more influence and increase the chances of victory. Life/Training Becoming an NNAF pilot was hard work for the pilots, they had to endure repeated trials of practice flights and engage in simulated battles. Most of these pilots were at the ages of 18-23, which is quite young for recruits. Many of them either were drafted or wanted to join the NMON in the NNAF section, though after finishing High School and College. Pilots here don't really go anywhere except the NNAF Hangar Bay and the Base too. Most of the time they would run test flights or repair planes on a daily basis. However, many of them would write back to their families since they wouldn't come back for a lot of years to come. If a pilot is fit for a specific rank they must prove their worth by doing the impossible while also risking life in the process. Not many make it to be CAAS pilots because most of their work is dangerous and operating an CAAS is no laughing matter. Planes/Jets Suprisingly, NNAF pilots only fly two types of fighter jets: ARJ(Aerial Jet) and CAAS(Calamity Aerial Airship). The ARJ is used quite frequently in the event of a war or battle as they are quite tough to take down due to quick speed and precision. ARJs shoot slightly slower than the CAAS and has less speed than them. On the other hand, CAAS are only used in a special event or mission since these planes are stronger in health and fire output, they could take out enemies in seconds, due to their faster firing and immense speed. However, CAAS can be used along with ARJs with some exceptions. Pilots of the Aerial Jet wear the basic and traditional pilot helmet and these offer goggles incase of anything that blinds vision or too bright. The more elite pilots that operate the CAAS wear the fighter pilot helmet combined with a mask since they enter almost impossible to breathe air and fly at such high altitudes. Statue's Assault of 2072 Considered as the most important war of the Noobs, an NNAF Pilot has recounted the events of the battle in his radio chat with his fellow NNAF pilots and also to the NNAF Air Force Base, however he has not made it out alive: ["...We haz found our target!!11! Prepar to fir at them!111! Be carful, they haz the boom and the lazerz!!11!! If they get to clos, our planez will blo up!!111! We cannot let that hapen!!11!!(few moments later), Oh noes!!1!! They haz taken over my frends!11!! They wil sho no mercy!!111!!! Ah!11!! I haz ben hit!11!! I am going down!111!! Mayday!!111! Mayday!!111!! I ned help Air Force Base,I am in troble!!111! Tel my family I luv them!!111! Oof!!11! I ded!!11! x_x..."] Category:Browse